heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 2
No. -1 - 50 (1991-1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 -1.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 1.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 2.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 3.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 4.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 5.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 6.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 7.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 8.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 9.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 10.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 11.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 12.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 13.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 14.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 15.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 16.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 17.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 18.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 19.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 20.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 21.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 22.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 23.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 24.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 25.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 26.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 27.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 28.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 29.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 31.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 32.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 33.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 34.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 35.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 36.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 37.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 38.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 39.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 40.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 41.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 42.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 43.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 44.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 45.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 46.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 47.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 48.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 49.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 50.jpg| No. 51-113 (1996 - 2001) File:X-Men Vol 2 51.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 52.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 53.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 54.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 55.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 56.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 57.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 58.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 59.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 60.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 61.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 62.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 63.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 64.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 65.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 66.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 67.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 68.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 69.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 70.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 71.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 72.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 73.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 74.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 75.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 76.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 77.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 78.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 79.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 80.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 81.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 82.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 83.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 84.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 85.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 86.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 87.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 88.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 89.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 90.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 91.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 92.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 93.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 94.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 95.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 96.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 97.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 98.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 99.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 100.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 101.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 102.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 103.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 104.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 105.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 106.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 107.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 108.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 109.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 110.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 111.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 112.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 2 113.jpg| Becomes New X-Men Vol 1 Returns to X-Men Vol 2 No. 157-207 (2004 - 2008) X-Men Vol 2 157.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 158.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 159.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 160.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 161.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 162.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 163.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 164.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 165.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 166.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 167.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 168.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 169.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 170.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 171.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 172.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 173.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 174.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 175.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 176.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 177.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 178.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 179.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 180.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 181.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 182.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 183.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 184.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 185.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 186.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 187.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 188.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 189.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 190.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 191.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 192.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 193.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 194.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 195.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 196.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 197.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 198.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 199.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 200.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 201.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 202.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 203.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 204.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 205.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 206.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 207.jpg| Becomes X-Men Legacy Vol 1 Annuals File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 1.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 2.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 3.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 1995.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 1996.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 1997.jpg| File:X-Men and Dr. Doom Annual Vol 1 1998.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 1999.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 2000.jpg| File:New X-Men Annual Vol 1 2001.jpg| File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 2007.jpg| | SeeAlso = * Uncanny X-Men * Amazing X-Men }} History X-Men In 1991, X-Men (vol. 2) made its premiere. With the help of the speculator's market of the time and Jim Lee's popularity, X-Men #1, selling over seven million copies, became the best-selling comic book of all time, and still holds the record today.The record for top-selling comic book Its first issues were written by long-time X-Men writer Chris Claremont, who left after a few issues due to creative differences with editor Bob Harras.Creative differences New X-Men X-Men ran for 10 years, with various creative teams. In July 2001 during a revamp of the X-Men franchise, its title changed to New X-Men featuring an ambigram logo. Along with these modifications, a new writer, Grant Morrison, was assigned to the title. These changes by the newly appointed Marvel Comics editor-in-chief, Joe Quesada, reflected his idea for flagship titles like X-Men to regain some of their former glory, as well as regaining critical acclaim.New X-Men Morrison added fresh and original concepts during his time writing New X-Men. His tenure on the title dealt with Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Beast, Emma Frost and Xorn. Grant Morrison redirected the X-Men’s mission to that of teachers, and introduced off-beat humor as well as several high-minded, science fiction concepts into the series. Additionally, New X-Men artist Frank Quitely redesigned the look of team, giving them sleek, leather / polyester outfits instead of their traditional superhero uniforms for a more contemporary look and feel.New X-Men Some more of the long-lasting changes that occurred during Morrison's run were the Secondary Mutation of Beast to resemble a feline rather than his former ape-like appearance, and the reintroduction of Emma Frost as a member of the team. One of the more controversial events of New X-Men happened in issue #115 when the island of Genosha and its inhabitants, including Magneto, were completely destroyed. This set the tone that dominated the rest of Morrison's tenure on the book.New X-Men Morrison's New X-Men was met initially with mixed reviews. Long-time, continuity-concerned fans regarded Morrison's initial issues as hype to pick up sagging sales. Newer readers, saw Morrison as a breath of fresh air in the world of the X-Books. Sales increased, and much of the negative reactions by the long-term fans changed to praise for revamping the title. Morrison's run proved to be one of the most successful runs on any X-Men title, and managed to become the critically acclaimed flagship title that Quesada had desired.New X-Men X-Men again In June 2004, Chuck Austen, previously the writer of Uncanny X-Men, moved to X-Men with issue #155. The title of the series reverted to its original title of X-Men in July 2004 with issue #157 during the X-Men Reload event. The series has since continued under the X-Men banner.X-Men retitling Relationship with other X-Men titles Since the introduction of X-Men, the plotlines of this series and other X-Books have had varying degrees of intermingling. For most of its run, X-Men has featured a completely different battalion of X-Men than other titles featuring the X-Men. While it was not uncommon for characters of one book to appear in the other, any major stories concerning characters were dealt with in their own team book. X-Men and Uncanny X-Men have shared two periods of time where they were more-or-less treated as a single, fortnightly series. In both of these cases they shared an author: 1995 to 1996 by Scott Lobdell and 1998 to 2000 by Alan Davis. During these times, the plotlines from X-Men and Uncanny X-Men led directly into each other. In July of 2004, the cast of X-Men was moved to the newly relaunched Astonishing X-Men, and most of the cast of the Uncanny X-Men was transferred to the X-Men title. With three main X-Men series running concurrently, members from each book continue to appear in the other titles. Cast Issues Line-up #1-3 Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Storm, Rogue, Psylocke, Gambit, Iceman, Archangel, W:C:marvel:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)Jubilee, Colossus #4-45 Cyclops, Beast, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, W:C:marvel:Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)Jubilee #46-61 Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Gambit, Rogue, Bishop, Storm, Iceman, Beast, Angel #62-69 Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Storm, W:C:marvel:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)Cannonball, Iceman, Cecilia Reyes, Marrow #70-79 Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, W:C:marvel:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)Cannonball, Marrow, Cecilia Reyes, Maggott #80-99 Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Colossus, Marrow, Gambit #100-113 Rogue, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Thunderbird, Archangel, Cecilia Reyes #114-156 Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Professor X, Xorn #157-165 Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Havok, Polaris, Juggernaut, Xorn II #166-187 Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Havok, Polaris, Wolverine, Emma Frost #188-199 Rogue, Iceman, W:C:marvel:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)Cannonball, Cable, Sabretooth, Mystique, Lady Mastermind, Karima Shapandar #200 Rogue, Iceman, W:C:marvel:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)Cannonball, Cable, Mystique, Lady Mastermind, Karima Shapandar #201-207 Rogue, Iceman, W:C:marvel:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)Cannonball Most recent Supporting Cast *Cyclops, Emma Frost, Beast, Wolverine, Lady Mastermind, Karima Shapandar Contributors Regular writers *Chris Claremont, 1991 *Plots from Jim Lee and scripts by John Byrne or Scott Lobdell, 1991-1992 *Fabian Nicieza, 1992-1995 *Scott Lobdell, 1995-1996 *Mark Waid, 1996 *Scott Lobdell, 1996-1997 *Joe Kelly, 1997-1998 *Alan Davis, 1999-2000 *Chris Claremont, 2000 *Scott Lobdell, 2001 *Grant Morrison, 2001-2004 *Chuck Austen, 2004 *Peter Milligan, 2005-2006 *Mike Carey, 2006-present Regular artists *Jim Lee, 1991-1992 *Andy Kubert, 1992-1996 *Carlos Pacheco, 1997-1998 *Adam Kubert, 1998-1999 *Alan Davis, 1999-2000 *Leinil Francis Yu, 2000-2001 *Frank Quitely, 2001-2003 **Other artists, including Igor Kordey and Ethan Van Sciver, often illustrated issues because the series was published semi-bi-weekly . *No regular artist, 2003-2004, several illustrators, notably Phil Jimenez and Marc Silvestri, completed brief stints on the book due to semi-bi-weekly publication *Salvador Larroca, 2004-2006 *Chris Bachalo, 2006-Present Collections Trade paperbacks Title Material collected Publication date ISBN X-Men Legends Vol. 1: Mutant Genesis X-Men #1-7 April 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0895-5 X-Men/Ghost Rider: Brood Trouble in the Big Easy X-Men #8-9, Ghost Rider Vol. 3 #26-27 December 1993 ISBN 0-87135-974-X X-Men: X-Cutioner's Song Uncanny X-Men #294-296, X-Men #14-16, X-Factor #84-86, X-Force #16-18 May 1994 ISBN 0-7851-0025-3 X-Men: Fatal Attractions X-Men #25, X-Factor #92, X-Force #25, Uncanny X-Men #304, Wolverine #75, and Excalibur #71 October 1994 ISBN 0-7851-0065-2 Avengers/X-Men: Bloodties Uncanny X-Men #305, X-Men #26, Avengers #368-369, West Coast Avengers #101 April 1995 ISBN 0-7851-0103-9 Origin of Generation X: Tales of the Phalanx Covenant Uncanny X-Men #316-317, X-Men #36-37, X-Factor #106, X-Force #38, Excalibur Vol.1 #82, Wolverine Vol. 2 #85, Cable #16, Generation X #1 June 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0216-7 X-Men: Legion Quest X-Men #40-41, X-Factor #109, and Uncanny X-Men #320-321 March 1996 ISBN 0-7851-0179-9 X-Men: Zero Tolerance Wolverine Vol. 2 #115-118, Generation X #27, Cable #45-47, X-Force #67-69, X-Men #65-70 March 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0738-X Magneto: Rogue Nation Magneto Rex #1-3, X-Men: The Magneto War #1, Uncanny X-Men #366-367, X-Men #85-87 March 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0834-3 Astonishing X-Men: Deathwish X-Men #92 and #95, Astonishing X-Men Vol. 2 #1-3, Uncanny X-Men #375 October 2000 ISBN 0-7851-0754-1 X-Men: Dream's End X-Men #108-110, Uncanny X-Men #388-390, Cable #87, and Bishop #16 February 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1551-X X-Men: Eve of Destruction X-Men #111-113 and Uncanny X-Men #391-393 December 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1552-8 New X-Men Vol. 1: E Is For Extinction New X-Men #114-117 December 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0811-4 New X-Men Vol. 2: Imperial New X-Men #118-126 July 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0887-4 New X-Men Vol. 3: New Worlds New X-Men #127-133 December 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0976-5 New X-Men Vol. 4: Riot At Xavier's New X-Men #134-138 July 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1067-4 New X-Men Vol. 5: Assault on Weapon Plus New X-Men #139-145 December 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1119-0 New X-Men Vol. 6: Planet X New X-Men #146-150 April 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1201-4 New X-Men Vol. 7: Here Comes Tomorrow New X-Men #151-154 July 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1345-2 Uncanny X-Men Volume 6: Bright New Mourning New X-Men #155-156 and Uncanny X-Men #435-436 and #442-443 August 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1406-8 X-Men: Day of the Atom X-Men #157-165 March 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1534-X X-Men: Golgotha X-Men #166-170 July 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1650-8 X-Men: Bizarre Love Triangle X-Men #171-174 October 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1665-6 X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom X-Men #175-176 and Black Panther #8-9 February 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1789-X Decimation: X-Men - The Day After X-Men #177-181 and House of M: Decimation - The Day After May 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1984-1 X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse X-Men #182-187 August 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1985-X Hardcover collections Title Material collected Publication date ISBN New X-Men Vol. 1 New X-Men #114-126 and New X-Men Annual 2001 November 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0964-1 New X-Men Vol. 2 New X-Men #127-141 November 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1118-2 New X-Men Vol. 3 New X-Men #142-154 September 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1200-6 New X-Men Omnibus New X-Men #114-154 and New X-Men Annual 2001 December 2006 ISBN 0-7851-2326-1 X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse (Premiere Hardcover) X-Men #182-187 and Cable & Deadpool #26-27 August 2006 ISBN 0-7851-2334-2 References *Change of title to Uncanny X-Men *Use of "Adjectiveless" used on Newsarama *Comic Book Resources *Claremont discussion from New York Metro *[http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?threadid=25827 Chuck Austen on X-Men title change] *[http://www.tcj.com/262/e_jista.html New X-Men discussed by The Comics Journal #262] *X-Men at faqs.org | SeeAlso = }} Category:X-Men Comic Books